1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet-sensible triggering doorbell mechanism, and more particularly to a doorbell mechanism which is provided with a magnet-sensible device so as to function more efficiently and can be provided with a pulling piece extended from the triggering doorknocker convenient for a short person or a kid to use.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the societies of multi-storied buildings, apartment houses are more and more. A doorbell is necessary to be provided on the outside wall surface of every house in order for a visitor to notify persons in the house, and in the door plank of every apartment house is provided with a door viewer convenient for a person in the house to see who is the visitor outside before opening the door for the sake of safety.
Nowadays, the prices of conventional doorbells are not competitive in the present markets of low prices. The creativity of the conventional push-button doorbells is limited to the modification of shapes, and there is no more brand-new improvement besides wireless type of doorbells. Furthermore, the push-button device of the conventional doorbells is easy to be ill contracting when being operated.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a magnet-sensible triggering doorbell mechanism that can substantially obviate the drawbacks and promote the practical use of conventional related doorbells.
An object of the present invention is to provide a doorbell mechanism that is provided with a magnet-sensible device so as to function more efficiently and to avoid from ill contacting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a doorbell mechanism that is provided with a traditional style of decorative doorknocker not only to catch the reactive trend but also to let the doorbell mechanism look artistic.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a doorbell mechanism that can be provided with a pulling piece extended from the triggering doorknocker convenient for a short person or a kid to use without trouble.
To achieve these advantages, a doorbell mechanism in the present invention includes a triggering board and a main body of a conventional doorbell. The triggering board has a magnet-sensible device and a decorative doorknocker. The magnet-sensible device and the decorative doorknocker are respectively provided with a magnet, and the doorbell can be switched on or off by means of the interaction of the magnetic fields of the magnet-sensible device and the decorative doorknocker. The decorative doorknocker can be provided with an elongate pulling piece convenient for a short person or a kid to use.